Do You Believe In Fate?
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Katie asks Noah a strange question. He leaves it alone but soon he realizes. The question isnt so strange. Notie.


**Do You Believe In Fate**

Noah and Katie were sitting on stools at Playa De Losers. Sadie had gone to get the pictures her family sent her of their holiday in Hawaii. The sun was shining bright and the sky was cloudless.

Noah was reading a book and Katie was sitting there, enjoying the sun. "Hey Noah?" He looked at Katie.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Fate?"

She blushed. "You know, fate. She mumbled.

"Yeah I know fate. Why?"

Katie looked at her feet. "No reason."

He looked at her curiously but shrugged it off and continued to read his book. Sadie came back with the photos and sat next to Katie. They began to squeal over the photos.

Noah couldnt take it anymore. He stood up. "I'm just gonna go sit over there. Away from you two."

Sadie frowned. "We have names you know." She yelled as he walked away.

As Sadie told Katie about how her sister had farted during a camp meeting, Katie smiled, laughed and nodded her head. But her thoughts were somewhere else...

* * *

Noah went back to his room, shut the door, lay on his bed and continued to read his book. He was reading the book Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. Having read the book eight times, he already knew Snape was good and he loved Lily, Harry would kill Voldemort, and Harry would marry Ginny and Ron would marry Hermione. He was up to the part where Harry was wandering in the forest to meet Voldemort. 'Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as he stumbled and slipped towards the end of his life, towards Voldemort...'

He read and read till his eyes hurt. He smiled at his favorite parts and frowned at his worst parts.

But his thoughts were somewhere else...

* * *

Katie wandered down the hallway, away from Sadie for 5 minutes. That was how long Sadie had given her. 5 minutes. Maybe she needed to get away from Sadie for a while. She was so overpowering in this friendship. She bossed Katie around when the cameras were off them.

But they were BFFs. As Katie thought about it, she realized she had to call off this friendship for a couple of days. She walked up the stairs to Sadies room...

Noah had finshed his book and was wandering to the library on search of another book. Out of all the books, the last one had to be his favorite because it revealed everything everyone had been asking throughout all of the other books. Snape is good not bad. Dumbledores death was planned. Harry was the rightful owner of the elder wand. He smiled. He loved those books. His favorite character had to be Harry. He was the main character after all. Noah walked down the hall to the stairs to the library...

Mesmerized in his own thoughts, he didn't realize he had walked into someone. His head throbbed in pain. He held his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" The voice sounded like a girl. He lifted his head to see Katie standing in front of him, dressed in her usual outfit, her face contorted in worry.

Noah nodded, still holding his head. "Yeah I'm fine Katie." He expected her to smile and walk past him to Sadies room. But the girl still stood there, biting her lip in nervousness. He took his hand away from his head and wondered why she didnt walk off. "Where's Sadie?"

She frowned. "Don't know, don't care."

Noah was taken aback at her attitiude. "Umm arent you guys, like, BFFs or something?"

Katie fidgetted with the hem of her skirt. "Yeah..well..umm.. I was just going to Sadies room to tell her I need a break from her."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "A break?"

Katie looked at him, her face completely serious as she spoke. "Are we off camera?" She asked, glancing at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Good, cause, well, off camera, she bosses me around and acts like she does all the work and she has been my best friend since she became my neighbour when we were little and..and" Tears had begun to form in the girls eyes.

Noah felt a pang of concern for the girl though he didn't know why. "Look Katie, maybe you could avoid Sadie for a couple of days or write her a letter instead of confronting her and making both of yourselves upset. Then she will understand why you dont want be around her for a couple of days."

Katie thought about it. Then it came through. She smiled at him. "You know, thats a pretty good idea Noah"

He smirked. "I am a brilliant person."

She wandered over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes you are Noah" She turned around and, with a smile on her face, walked back downstairs to her room.

Noah was left in the hall, clutching his book, shocked. His right had went to the cheek where Katie had kissed him. A blush formed on the boys cheeks. Maybe he liked her? He shook his head at the ridiculous thought. But he stopped shaking his head as he realized the thought was true. The girl came to his mind. Jet black hair done in two ponytails. Chocolate brown eyes. Cute smile. Amazing personality. She liked him and he liked her. He smiled. Maybe he did believe in fate...


End file.
